Five Nights at Candy's Wikia:Rules and Guidelines
Hello, . This page is the Rules and Guidelines 'page, you ''must ''follow the rules in here. Breaking one of these rules will cause warnings, blocks and bans. General Rules *Do not vandalize anything. **Vandalizing is an instant, permanent ban. Consider this your first and only warning. *Spamming is not allowed. *Editing other user's profiles without their permission can cause you to be blocked unless the profile's user disapproves. *Harassing, bullying or flame-baiting is not allowed. **Responding with a Flamebait to a harassment will cause a warning to both parties. **Harassing Admins has the same punishment as harassing other users. We do not differentiate between others on this wikia. *Do not advertise for other sites or personal threads unless you are permitted to. *No explicit sexual material or gore. *No excessive swearing. *Non-admin users must not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only administrators are allowed to give warnings. *Removing warnings and/or blocks from the Message Wall will do nothing but extend your ban, and may even cause one. *Message Wall Greetings are admin-only. Uploading *Never upload anything that is not going to be used in articles. **This includes fan arts, memes, etc. ***About fan arts, sexual content is not allowed. **If you want to post such things, we suggest uploading it to a third-party image site such as Imgur or Photobucket first, then copy and paste the direct link for the image where you want the image to show up. *Duplicating existed files is not allowed. *Do not upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps for gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are far cleaner. *Do not upload images or videos with Let's Players on them. *Images of Five Nights at Freddy's aren't allowed. Editing *Read each article entirely before editing. *Try to be as accurate as possible while editing. *Do your best job doing proper grammar. *Remain objective - use "the player", not "you". *Do your best in keeping any abbreviations that may be used consistent. *Do not make the articles redundant. *Adding Speculation and/or theories to articles is not allowed. You can put them in the Theories and Rumors page. *Creating new articles without Admin permission is not allowed, either. *Do not create unnecessary/spam files. **If you want to theorize; create a blog or post a forum post in the Round Table board. *Do not add unnecessary categories to the pages, including your profile, blog posts, etc. Chat *'All General Rules apply to Chat. *If you are being harassed, or someone is spamming while no Chat Mods are present; please take a screenshot and post it on an admin's message wall using a third-party image site. OR you can PM the admins in the Chat once they enter. *If you are roleplaying, have common courtesy - no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, hardcore roleplaying, etc. *The "only admins can give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include Chat Mods. Forum *'All general rules apply to the forums.' *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. *Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. *Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. *If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. *First Offense: Warning. *Second Offense: 3 Day ban. *Third Offense: 1 Week Ban. *Fourth Offense: 2 Week ban. *Fifth Offense: 1 month ban. *Sixth Offense: Infinite Ban. *In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give ban at their discretion but follow the ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. ***This includes Ban Evasion. *If a user accidentally edits something false on a page, an admin may bypass the infinite vandalism ban, but the page must be reverted. Category:Moderation